towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Stadt im Meer
Das Zeitalter der Legenden W'ir schreiben das siebte Zeitalter, eine Epoche in der die alten Kulturen nicht mehr existierten und andere ihren Platz eingenommen hatten. Eine Zeit in der das Leben hart und endberlich war, eine Zeit in der altes Wissen aus der Vergangenheit, was einst vergessen wurde wieder ans Tageslicht kommt. Wo der Mut eines Kriegers genauso über das Schicksal endscheidet wie die Hand der Bauern. Einer Welt des Aufbruchs, einer Welt die sich aus dem Schatten der langen Dunkelheit wieder ins Licht erhebt. Handel, Religion und Krieg Teil des öffentlichen Lebens sind. Der Streit zwischen Adel, Kirche und den Mystikern den Erben der alten Kulturen den Alltag bestimmt. Einem Zeitalter in dem Geschichte und Legenden geschrieben werden, deren Ferse und Reime vom Schwert und mutigen Kriegern berichten. '''''Einem Zeitalter der Ehre und einem Zeitalter der Legenden. Die Stadt im Meer center|550px Prolog: D'ie Toa würgte den Wein herunter und begann den Brief zu lesen; '''''Sehr geehrter Mentor, unser einst weiß wer ihr seit und wo ihr zu finden seit! Wir waren auch die jenigen die eure Leute, wie nanntet ihr sie auch noch gleich......., ach ja eure Söhne auf dem Gewissen haben. Es war uns eine Leichtigkeit sie zu finden, sie zu stellen und sie zu ermorden. Dieser Brief ist die erste und gleichzeitig letzte Wahrnung, solltet ihr oder die übrigen eures gleichen weiterhin eurem Handwerk nach gehen, werden sie dem Schicksal der gefallenen Sechs unweigerlich folgen. Nur zu euer Information, unser einst stammt nicht aus diesen Landen. Solltet ihr versuchen uns zu finden, so versucht es gar nicht erst. Denn wir würden euch finden und gnade euch Gott, wenn ihr nur einen Schrittgegen uns tut , werdet ihr froh sein wenn unsere Klingen euch nicht zulange leiden lassen. Wir werden euch beobachten, jeden Schritt den ihr und eures gleichen auf der Straße tut, die Nächte dieser Stadt und die Schatten der Häuser sind nicht mehr eurer Jadgrevier. Ihr seit nicht mehr die Jäger, ihr seit jetzt die Gejagten. Der Schatten und die Dunkelheit B'etroffen strich sich die Toa über das Gesicht, sie kämpfte gegen ihre Gefühle an. Sie hielt die Tränen zurück und verbarg ihre Trauer. Diese Fremden schienen es mehr als Ernst zu meinen, zum ersten mal nach langer Zeit fühlte sich die Toa wieder machtlos. Ihr Vorhaben war so kurz for dem Ziel und sie wäre wieder aus dem Joch der hohen Herrn befreit gewesen. Doch misteriöse Fremde aus einem anderen Land hatten ihr einen Faustschlag in den Magen versetzt der es insich hatte. Diese Fremden hatten sechs ihrer Freunde auf dem Gewissen und ihr Vorhaben zunichte gemacht. Nun hatte die Toa wieder Angst, sie würde jede Nacht Alpträume durchleben und die Hoffnung jemals wieder frei Handeln zu können waren unwiederruflich zur nichte gemacht worden. Sie leerte die Tonflasche Wein in einem Zug und warf sie gegen die Wand, die Tränen gewannen und liefen über ihr Gesicht. Ihr Herz war zerrisen, sie hasste die Fremden und durfte sie nicht hassen. Wussten diese überhaupt warum die sechs Toa auf der Jagd waren, wussten die Fremden nicht wer hier wirklich der Feind war? '''''Der Toa trieb es weitere Tränen in die Augen als ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf ging, dass diese Fremden vieleicht getäuscht wurden und desshalb sie als den Feind erachteten. Nachwort: I'nsidi stand mitten im Raum und starrte an die Decke. Sie war in Gedanken versunken. Etwas gab ihr Rätsel auf, es waren diese Assassinen. Irgend etwas stimmte nicht, aber was? Es hatte mit dem Dokument zu tun, was sie einem der Assassinen abgenommen hatten. Die Namen der Zielpersonen welche die Assassinen hätten töten sollen. Die Arnorie nahm sich das Stück Papier noch einmal vor. Ihr stockte der Atem und sie musste husten. Der Mentor hatte einen bis ins Detail ausgearbeiteten Plan gehabt, musste Insidi zugeben wäre dieser aufgegangen hätten sich eine ganze Reihe einflussreicher hoher Herrn sich....! '"Nein," fuhr es aus der Arnorie herraus, "was haben wir getan!" Kapitel 1: Auf dem Schiff. D'ie Sonne strahlte vom Himmel herab auf die Toa, Glatorianer, Matoraner und Agori die sich auf dem Hafengelände tummelten. Die einen gingen ihrem täglichen Schaffen nach, andere trafen sich aus wieder anderen Gründen und sehr viele drängten zum Pier wo die Schiffe anlegten. Die Reisewelle war wie jedes Jahr gleich hoch, die Adligen konnten es sich einfach nicht erlauben auf dem Fest der Feste zu nicht erscheinen, es könnte ja ihren Ruf ruhinieren. Die besseren Bürger von Wallandor nutzten das Fest nur um neue Handelsverträge zu schließen oder für ihre heiratsfähigen Töchter den richtigen Gemahl zu suchen. Einige wenige jedoch hatten ganz eigende Ziele, welche sie auf dem Fest der Feste verwirklichen konnten. Diese kleine Minderheit wusste das Fest taktisch zu nutzen denn in einer Nacht wo es nur Phantome zu geben scheint, sind die wahren Phantome unsichtbar und dem Schatten gleich. Insidi und Sophie blickten auf das Meer, sie zählten die Schiffe am Horizont und warteten bis der erste Schub Reisender sich auf Schiff quetschte. Die hölzernden Stege knackten während unzählige Füße über sie hinweg schritten, doch hielten sie der Belastung stand und keiner der Reisenden fiel ins Wasser. K'''immy saß einsam und alleine da, auf dem Dach der Hafenverwaltung und sah dem Treiben zu. Sie war nun auf sich alleine Gestellt und all ihre Hoffnungen ruhten auf dem Fest der Feste. Ihre letzten beiden Freunde hatten sie verlassen und waren nur noch, wenn auch zurecht, von Rachedurst zerfressen. Auf jeden Fall stand sie jetzt alleine besser da denn auf zwei Rachegeister war kein Verlass mehr zu erwarten. Sie würde auf dem Fest die Laune einigen hohen Herren gewaltig vermießen, aber es musste so sein. Zugleich fürchtete sie die fremden Gestalten die immer noch in der Stadt waren. Würden sie dem Mentor auch verfolgen wenn er Wallandor verließ? Kimmy war sich nicht sicher, aber sie rechnete damit. Wenn sie nur etwas Glück hatte, würden ihr die Fremden sogar nützlich sein können. Das zweite Schiff legte ab und nur noch wenige Bürger standen am Pier. Kimmy glitt vom Dach des Gebäudes und rannte auf das Schiff zu. Waruru und Jadeger trugen die Kleidertruhe über das Holzbrett auf das Schiff, wieder knackte das Holz verdächtig. Nameless und der Rest folgten ihnen. Der Wind drückte in die Segel und das Schiff setzte sich in Bewegung. Sanft glitt das Wasserfahrzeug durch die ruhige See. ''D'as Wasser war klar und Kimmy starrte hinab auf die Fische und die Pflanzen am Grund. Die Gewässer waren nicht sehr tief und die meiste Zeit des Jahres frei von Stürmen oder Hochwasser. Dieses Gefühl wirkte positive auf die Toa ein und sie dachte nach ob sie nicht den Kontakt zu den Gestalten aufnehmen sollte, vieleicht waren diese gar keine kranken Bestien. Die Toa setzte sich auf eine Bank und zog ein Bild aus ihrer Umhängetasche. Es zeigte ein kleines Toamädchen das eine zerzauste Puppe in der Hand hielt. Kimmy wurde wieder nachdenklicher und eine Träne lief ihr über das Gesicht, was ist blos aus mir geworden dachte sie bedrückt. Aber bald werde ich wieder die sein die ich einmal war, schoß es durch ihren Kopf. Ein Lächeln legte sich über die Tränen und die Toa überlegte weiter wie sie zunächst einmal ihre Fesseln lösen könnte, diese Erpressbarkeit machte sie so machtlos. Ein Gefühl was sie zutiefst zu hassen gelehrnt hatte. Währen diese Fremden nicht gewesen hätte sie ihre Machtlosigkeit fast vergessen, etwas das nicht passieren durfte. Nein, fuhr es ihr wieder durch den Kopf, sie durfte nicht mit den Fremden zusammenarbeiten, das würde ihrem Peiniger auffallen und das Schicksal eines unschuldigen Lebens besiegeln. Kapitel 2: Die Insel. ''Der Mond ging auf und die Sterne bildeten Muster am klaren Nachthimmel. Sophie saß auf Jadegers Schoß und schlief, der Toa lehnte sich gegen die Wand und versuchte sich darin die Muster der Sterne zu deuten. Nicht nur er hatte keine Bank zum sitzen gefunden, auch andere Gäste mussten sich mit Holzkisten zufrieden geben. Das Licht der Hafenlaternen und des Leuchturms wurden am Horizont sichtbar, Nameless der die ganze Nacht am Bug des Schiffes stand zählte die Lichter der Laternen. Deren Abstand veriet ihm die Länge des Anlegers. Auch die Umrisse der Schiffe die vorher abgelegt hatten waren zu erkennen, der Anleger musste wirklich recht lang sein. Insidi war sauer denn eine andere Reisende besetzte schon viel zulange die Bordtoilette. Wenn diese verdammte......., dachte die Arnorie dann verteile ich ihre Einzelteile auf dem ganzen Schiff. Doch in diesem Moment öffnette sich die Tür. Waruru verkniff sich ein Lachen, so unter Druck hatte er Insidi noch nie erlebt. Aber er konnte sie auch gut verstehen. Der Glatorianer wandte sich wieder dem Meer zu, etwas belastete ihn sehr. Er hegte Gefühle zu Insidi doch war da ja auch noch Nameless. Wie war nun das Verhältniss ziwschen den beiden, fragte sich Waruru.'' N'''ameless sah Insidi tief in die Augen, "wir müssen ihm langsam aber sicher sagen wie wir zu einander stehen," murmelt er leise. "Ich bezweifel da er es verstehen würde," flüsterte Insidi und blickte auf den hell erleuchteten langen Anleger aus Stein, "er ist nicht nach dem Codex der Tugend und Reinheit aufgewachsen."Da ist etwas dran," gabt Nameless zu, "die Glatorianer unterliegen nicht dieser strengen Lebensweise wie die Arnor, frei im Schaffen und doch in klaren Verhaltensmustern gezwungen!" Waruru hörte den beiden zu als er auf sie zu lief. Er wusste das sie über ihn sprachen und das sie recht hatten. Er war ein Glatorianer und sein Leben war unkompliziert verlaufen, Richtlinien wie der Codex der Tugend und Reinheit waren ihm fremd. Ein leichter ruck fuhr durch das Schiff als es noch in der Dunkelheit anlegte. Waruru würde Nameless und Insidi später fragen was genau dieser Codex regeln soll. Die Fünf verließen das Schiff und blieben in der Mitte des Anlegers stehen. Dieser war lang und breit, aus masivem Stein und von Meisterhand gebaut. Kimmy lief auf den Hafen, nein das Dorf was Teil des Hafens war zu. Sie war bei guter Stimmung und hatte vorrübergehend einen von Trauer und Wut befreiten Kopf. ''N'evermor rieb sich die Augen und ging zum Fenster. Das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne endhüllte die Scharen an Gästen die sich auf der Durchreise nach Wendelon befanden. Auf dieser kleinen Insel, mit nur einem Dorf und einem der größten Anleger der bekannten Welt mussten Reisende erst einen eintägigen Aufenhalt hinnehmen, ehe sie weiter zu der Stadt im Meer reisen konnten. "Oh!" staunte Yindri als sie die Massen in dem Dorf erblickte, "wollen die wirklich alle zu diesem Fest?" "Wahrscheinlich," erwiederte Nevermor und drehte sich vom Fenster weg. Er und seine Liebste saßen am Frühstückstisch und tranken Tee. "Da ist ja.." hustete der Toa und erblickte Jadeger und Waruru mit einer großen Kleidertruhe, "da stehen unsere Freunde!" "Wo nächtigen wir?" grummelte Jadeger und beobachtete mißmutig wie ein Gasthaus nach dem anderen die Besetztschilder aushangen. "Sucht ihr eine Unterkunft für die Nacht?" fragte eine Stimme hinter Waruru und Jadeger. "Nevermor, Yindri!" strahlten beide, "Schön euch zu sehen!" "Wir haben ein Haus auf der Insel," lächelte die schönheit einer Toa, "und viel Platz für gute Freunde!" Währent draußen das Gedränge weiter ging richteten sich die Fünf im Haus von Nevermor und Yindri ein. Kapitel 3: Alte Freundschaft. "'''W'as verschlägt euch hier her?" fragte Nevermor und schob das Tablett mit frisch aufgebrühtem Tee in die Mitte des runden Tisches. "Wir müssen einigen Spuren nachgehen," erklärte Sophie, "es geht um Leben zweier Toa die ansonsten dem Untergang geweiht sind." "Hat das mit dem Fest in Wendelon zu tun?" mischte sich Yindri ein, "wenn ja, habt ihr noch etwas Zeit und zwar genug für eine umfangreiche Planung!" "Das Fest ist erst in fünf Tagen," sagte Nevermor, "bis dahin sollten wir uns die Stadt mal genau anschauen!" "Hast du wir gesagt!" wollte Nameless wissen, "wollt ihr uns helfen?" Nevermor und Yindri lächelten, "ja, wollen wir!" Jadeger erklärte den beiden Toa alles was in Wallandor for gefallen war und gab ihm das Dokument was sie in ihren Besitz gebracht hatten. "Mhhm....," murmelte Nevermor, "das sieht ganz danach aus als ob hier jemand vor hat den Rat der zwei Städte auszulöschen." "Es könnte aber auch ein Racheakt sein!" warf Insidi ein, "der Schreiber des Dokumentes, dieser Mentor ist eine sie und befindet sich auch auf der Insel." "Das macht durch aus sinn," bemerkte Yindri und studierte das Dokument Wort für Wort, "ja, es ist ein reiner Racheakt!" Alle Augen ruhten auf der Toa die verduzt die Blicke erwiederte.'' "'''A'ber dieser Plan ist zu perfekt strukturiert!" schmatzte Nameless, "der Kuchen ist, er ist anfällig!" "Wie!" grummelte Yindri, "was ist anfällig, etwa mein Kuchen?" "Nein, der Kuchen ist fantastisch!" wiederholte der Arnor, "dieser Racheakt ist anfällig und kann nicht an spontane Änderungen angepasst werden." "Ach so," kicherte die Toa, "ich dachte schon." Die Nacht brach herrein und die Gruppe, nun zu Siebt kletterte in ein Boot. Nevermor und Yindri hatten das Segel recht schnell gelehrnt. Rasch hatte das kleine Segelboot den Kanal zwischen der Insel und der Stadt Wendelo überquert, schneller als der Weg über die Brücke. Die Fünf waren überrascht, die ganze Stadt war mit Kanälen durchzogen, diese waren etwa fünf Meter breit. Die Wege neben dem Kanal waren zwei Meterbreit und alle vierzig Meter befand sich ein Anleger für die Gondeln. Anders als Wallandor, wo nur einer der Stadtteile ins Meer hinaus ragte, war diese Stadt im Meer errichtet worden. Die Häuser waren höher als in Wallandor und das erste Stockwerk stand bei den Häusern meistens leer. "Hier muss er ziemlich oft Hochwasser geben?" mutmaßte Sophie. "Ganz genau," erwiederte Nevermor, "aber nur zur ersten Hälfte des Jahres."'' N'''ameless, Insidi und Yindri musterten besonders die Dächer der Häuser, sie waren schwer zu überspringen. An einigen Stellen hätte man zudem das Problem das der Kanal dazwischen war. Mit dem wenigen Anlauf würde eine Distanz wie diese nicht zu überspringen sein. Ein neuer Plan musste her. Jadeger, Waruru und Nevermor starrten auf die Gondeln die mit den kleinen Wellen schaukelten. Die sechs Augen wanderten auf den großen Platz im Herzen von Wendelo und wieder zu dem Bootshaus. Sophies Gedanken kreisten um die Edeldirnen und Bewaffnetten die sich in der nächtlichen Stadt bewegten. Tarnung und Rollenspiel war der Trumph den sie auspielen mussten um erfolgreich aus dieser Sache herraus zu kommen. Die Sieben zogen weiter durch die Stadt der Kanäle. Ein Stadteil lenkte für kurze Zeit sämtlich Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, kaltes Endsetzen stand in den Augen der Sieben. Es war ein ganzer Block Häuser der von grimmig dreinschauenden Wesen bewacht wurde. Sie trugen tiefschwarze Rüstungen und eine Form der Schwertlanze die nur ein Volk der bekannten Welt verwendete. Steinbuckler, in der Stadt waren auch hochrangige Steinbuckler. ''"Wenn unsere Zielpersonen denen zunahe kommen ist es aus," bemerkte Nevermor, "die Steinbuckler würden sie auf der Stelle umbringen!" Epilog: D'ie Bögen Papier lagen auf dem runden Tisch des Zimmers im zweiten Stock des Hauses. Jeder ging in Form von gesprochenen Handlungen seine Rolle durch. Sie musste bis ins Detail stimmen, die taktischen Züge präzise abgestimmt sein. Die Situation machte es notwendig, notwendiger denn je. Nevermor sammelte die Bögen Papier auf und verstaute sie auf dem Schreibtisch, so das keiner sie sehen oder lesen konnte. Dann wiederholten sie das Rollenspiel. Jadeger und Nevermor verglichen die Bögen mit einander während Waruru und Nameles die Kleidertruhe in den Raum trugen. Die Frauen sahen dabei zu wie Nameless die Truhe öffnette und die Augen weit auf riss. Die Gewänder waren von feinstem und hatten Jadeger und Sophie einiges gekostet. Zwei weitere Kleidungsstücke brachte Yindri in das Zimmer. "Zeit das jeder sich auch wie seine Rolle einkleidet!" sprach Jadeger zufrieden, "nicht nur gute Planung auch gute Tarnung ist wichtig, daher haben Sophie und ich einiges ausgegeben damit alles stimmt." "Ist es diese Toa die sich als Mentor ausgibt soviel Aufwand wert?" fragte Nameless und sah dabei Jadeger an. "Ich hoffe es," erwiederte dieser, "ich hoffe es!" A'''m Tage vor dem Maskenball; Die Frauen verschwanden ihm Schlafzimmer während die Männer im Wohnzimmer verblieben. Jetzt zogen alle sich um und nach und nach vollzogen sich optische Verwandlungen. Nameless und Waruru sahen jetzt wie die Gardisten der Stadtgarde aus, alles saß und passte. Jadeger trug nun die prächtigen Gewänder eines stinkreichen Kontorherren und Nevermor die eines vornehmen Gondoljäri. Nun traten die Frauen aus dem Schlafzimmer dazu. Aus Sophie und Insidi waren zwei Edeldirnen geworden mit pompösen Kleidern mit Schmuck und reizvollen Ausschnitten. Nameless vergas beinahe den Codex als er Insidi vor sich sah. Yindri trug wie ihr Gatte die Kleidung eines Gondoljäris. Nun zog Jadeger ein kleiner Truhe aus dunkelrotem Holz und goldenen Beschlägen hervor. Fast wie in einem Ritual öffnete er die Truhe und zog ein rotes Seidentusch hervor, dieses legte er auf den Tisch. Jetzt nahm er die Masken herraus, einer schöner und prächtiger als die andere. Jeder der Sieben legte sich eine Maske an und ging vor den einzigen Spiegel des Hauses. "Wie sieht es aus?" fragte Nevermor und blickte die anderen prüfend an, "sind wir bereit für den Maskenball?" '' Nachwort: '' ''I'n dem Gasthaus das Adligen und Kontorherren vorbehalten war stand Stronius vor dem Spiegel, der Lanzenlord trug seine edelste Rüstung welche er nur für Anlässe wie z. B. diesen hatte anfertigen lassen. Der Steinbuckler zog das Barret zurecht und ordnette die Goldbänder an den gepufften Schultern seines Gewandes. Atakus ließ sich zur gleichen Zeit noch den Prunktharnisch anlegen und verzurren. Beide Lanzenlords wirkten in ihrer Erscheinung edel und finster zugleich, die Masken eigenst Sonderanfertigungen verliehen ihnen zusätzlich etwas dämonisches. Die Leibgarde, ebenfalls in Prunktharnischen und edlen Gewändern empfingen ihre Herren im Flur. Neben vielen anderen Adligen und Kontorherren verließen nun auch sie das noble Gasthaus um mit einer Gondel zum Gingero Platz gebracht zu werden. '''''Kimmy kauerte im Schatten einer Laterne eng an die Wand eines Hauses gedrückt, es war so weit, die Nacht der Nächte hatte begonnen. Hauptrollen: Toa: Bild:Kimm.PNG|Die Jägerin Bild:Z._Mata_Nui.JPG|Der Jäger Bild:F._Sophie_2.JPG|Die Gerechte Bild:F._Jadeger.JPG|Der Ritterliche Bild:Yindri_Lzd.JPG|Die Wiedergeborene Bild:Nevermor_Zld.JPG|Der Wiedergeborene Bild:E_Nameless_2.JPG|Der Namenlose Bild:E_Insidi.JPG|Die Heimtückische Bild:Fz_Stronius.JPG|Lanzenlord Stronius Bild:Fz_Atakus.JPG|Lanzenlord Atakus Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser